Hiccups
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: What happens when our favorite black monkey gets hiccups? you need to read to find out you know you want I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!


**This was originally going to be a sub-plot for 'It's My Turn to Care for You' but I didn't think of it until after I wrote the story. Also I've never trie to write comedy before I don't think I'm good at it just tell me how I do in the reviews because I know this is a little cliché.  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

Chiro and Antauri were meditating in the complete silence of Antauri's room. The room was dim with the light and smell of soothing scent of cheery blossom candle. Chiro could never go into a trance as deep as Antauri could so he wasn't as focused despite the silence. Chiro began coming out of his trance when suddenly he heard a small hiccup from Antauri. Chiro was about to giggle when suddenly he saw Antauri's pillow bounce and fall off the bed.

'Whoa what was that?' Chiro thought to himself. He heard another hiccup then out of nowhere one of the candles jumped off the ground and went flying. Chiro panicked and caught the candle before it could hit the floor and catch fire. He sighed in relief and decided to wake up the second-in-command

"Antauri?" he whispered as he gently shook his shoulders "Antauri"

"Hmmm? Chiro what's wrong?" he asked calmly but slightly upset that he was awoken from his meditation

"I don't know random things just suddenly started to go flying but I think it might have something to do with your-"

" _(hiccup_ )" then a small vase bounced on its own, fell off the table and broke

"hiccups" Chiro finished. Antauri quickly covered his mouth and when wide-eyed in panic

"Oh no" he said nervously

"Antauri, what is going on?"

"Chiro excuse me I need to _(hiccup_ )-" suddenly something tripped the teenage boy and he landed on his back . Antauri just ran out of his room and rushed into Gibson's lab

"Gibson!" he barged in almost causing Gibson to drop his chemicals

"(gasp) Antauri I would appreciate it if you never did that again, these chemicals are explosive what's wrong?" he asked was startled tone

"I have hiccups ( _hiccup)_ " with that one of Gibson's chemicals fell off the shelf and broke then there was an explosion in the lab. The rest of the Hyperforce rushed to see what the commotion was.

"GIBSON! ANTAURI! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sparx pulled Gibson out of the lab while Antauri was just standing next to the door

"Are you guys all right?" asked Otto

" I am alright" said Gibson "one of my chemicals fell off the shelf and exploded"

"Well what caused it to fall off the shelf?" asked Nova

Antauri sighed "it is my fault team I'm afraid that-( _hiccup_ )" this time a table in the background bounced and flipped over knocking over everything that was on it

"Oh no" Nova went wide eyed

"Don't tell me" Sparx was worried. The black monkey just nodded ( _hiccup_ ) something picked up Nova and caused her to fall

"(Gasp) you have hiccups!" Otto said with panic. Then Chiro came in with an enraged look on his face

"Will someone please tell me what is going on why are things moving every time Antauri hiccups?!" that landing hurt his back

"Chiro _(hiccup)_ " now Otto fell "there are _(hiccup)_ " then Gibson tripped too "certain parts of the _(hiccup)_ " everyone heard a piece of glass fall and break in a distance.

Sparx just grabbed the hiccuping monkey and covered his mouth as hard as he could "Listen kid you know how Antauri is the strongest holder of the Power Primate?" he began to explain. Chiro just nodded

"You see Chiro, there are certain parts of the Power Primate that even we have yet to understand." said Gibson "with all that Power Primate concealed within his body, it constantly tries to find certain methods of escaping, we have tamed just about every method it uses to escape except for those dreadful hiccups" he said with a sinister tone

"Every time he lets out a hiccup, it triggers his telekinesis and it causes someone or something to bounce or go flying" Otto finished

"The worst part is that hiccups are too random to try to practice controlling" Nova added. Antauri let out a large hiccup and sent Sparx flying until he hit the ceiling but Nova caught him as he fell.

"Nice catch, Nova." Sparx said with a drizzly tone as if he had a concussion then passed out in a humorous way.

"Well, can we get rid of them?" Chiro asked shrugging his shoulders

"Why yes of course." said Gibson "Aside from the telekinetic surges, they are nothing more than regular hiccups. However he should make haste to get of them before-"

 _"(Hiccup)"_ suddenly another piece of glass broke and there was another explosion in the lab.

"Something.. else...breaks" he finished

"Okay, let's try the natural approach to hiccups; drinking water." said Gibson

"Here you go Antauri" Otto smiled as he handed the hiccuping monkey a big glass of water. Antauri nodded and sipped the water as fast as he could

"Whoa! Slow down, Antauri!" Nova panicked taking the glass "You're supposed to drink the hiccups out, not choke them out"

"(pant) (pant) I'm (pant) sorry." he panted catching his breath "I just don't want someone else to get hurt because of me"

"Well, maybe they're gone now." Sparx added

( _hiccup)_ Otto went flying and hit the wall. The others groaned in failure and Otto groaned in pain.

"My apologies, Otto" Antauri said franticly

"I'm fine" Otto passed out

"(sigh) we'll have to keep trying" said Gibson

"Maybe biting on a lemon would works?" Chiro suggested

"I'm on it." Sparx grabbed a lemon, cut it in half and handed it to Antauri

"Ah I detest lemons. _(hiccup)_ " he hiccuped again and this time a plate fell off the shelf and landed on his head. He showed an unamused expression and began sucking on the lemon. When the lemon lost its flavor, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Did it work?" asked Nova Everyone waited for a minute until Antauri hiccuped again and bounced off his chair. Chiro rushed over to help him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously

"Yes" Antauri responded stressfully "but this happens ( _hiccup)"_ a chair breaks "every time I get ( _hiccup)"_ Gibson tripped on the force on the telekinesis _. "_ I'm tired of continuously putting all of you in danger!" Antauri said with rage

"Antauri, calm down. We know this isn't your fault. Nobody can control having hiccups and we don't expect you too?" Nova said sympathetically

Antauri took a deep breath "(sigh) you're right, Nova ( _hiccup)"_ Nova tripped but landed on his landed on her hands "but we have to keep ( _hiccup)"_ a plate hit him in the back of the head "trying" he groaned

"What else can we try?" asked Sparx

"Perhaps we should resort to frightening him" Gibson suggested

"Yeah right. What could possibly scare Antauri?" said the yellow female with a smart mouth tone

Sparx thought about how to help the black monkey and got a rather cruel idea He walked over to Chiro and whispered something in his ear

"Um, I don't know, Sparx. Doesn't that seem a little too harsh?" Chiro whispered so no one would hear

"Kid, your life is the only thing that could scare the bolts out of Antauri. Besides I'll take the blame for but if it'll help him..." Sparx persuaded

Chiro thought about it for a moment and knew how Antauri guilt was about all this. He just nodded and expressed a blank dead stare.

"Chiro.. are you alright" Gibson asked nervously as everyone turned around to look at him. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and passed out

"(Gasp) Chiro!" everyone said including Sparx who was playing along. Antauri picked up the teenage boy and held him in his arms

"Chiro, Chiro? Can you hear me? Chiro! What's wrong?! Answer me!" he panicked

"Sparx ,do you know something about this?" asked Nova

"Um-"

"You were standing right next to him before he passed out" Gibson added

"Before we do anything else, I talked him into it. This was completely my idea, I talked him into it. Yell at me, not him" Sparx said raising his arms

"What are you talking about?" asked Antauri. Just then Chiro opened his eyes casually and sat up by his elbows.

"Chiro!" Antauri hugged him

"What on Shuggazoom happened?" asked Otto "I faked passing out to scare off Antauri's hiccups" he confessed as he stood up.

"What?" Nova said with an upset tone "Sparx why would you two do that?" she asked getting close to his face

"We were just trying to help-"

"How could faking an injury possibly be helpful?" Gibson said with rage

"but-"

"Yeah, Chiro really scared us!" Otto complained

"Well it worked didn't it!?" Sparx called out. Everyone paused and waited for moment and realized the black simian was silent

"Hey, your hiccups are gone!" Otto cheered

"Wow, nice work guys." Nova complimented

"Indeed, my thanks to both of you but please don't scare me like that ever again." Antauri said gratefully

"Remember that next time you have hiccups" Sparx laughed awkardly. Everyone just stared at Sparx with an unamused look

"Umm... should I start running?"

"Umm... yeah" Nova was very blunt

"Oh boy!" Sparx high-tailed it out of there with the yellow monkey

"Sparx get back here!" shouted Nova. The remaining Hyperforce just looked at each other

"Hm, we've had weirder days." said Chiro shrugging his shoulders

"Very" Gibson added

 **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING TEXTS BELOW**

 **And that was my first SRMTHFG one-shot. Yeah I suck at humor I'll just stick to the** **heart-felt stuff it's what I'm good at right? Right?**

 **ANNOUCEMENTS**

 **I'm gonna try something new (Drumroll) A SCORPION/CRIMINAL MINDS CROSSOVER (YAAAAAAAAAAAY) I can't promise this one at all it's a work in progress for 2 shows that desperately need to have a crossover who's with me? Anyway that's just an idea**

 **1 more thing**

 **I got another idea for a TMNT Fanfiction which will be a while I've got a lot of school project and other fanfic ideas (read my other story It's My Turn To Care for You for more info on this) I don't have a name for it yet but I'll tell u this It'll feature the Rat King, my 2nd favorite villain next to (surprise, surprise.) Shredder who MUST PAY FOR KILLING SPLINTER! :-/ Awkward sorry bad memories**

 **REST IN PEACE HAMATO YOSHI u will be missed (SOB) ;( (clears throat) sorry hope u enjoyed please leave a review c u next time God bless**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**


End file.
